Coming To America
by Stephanie M. Snape
Summary: Severus has to go into hiding. An ex-auror named Lynn will take him in. She lives in muggle America. Things are bound to happen. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Why her?

Chapter 1: Why Her?!

"But sir! Isn't there anyone else? Any one?" Severus asked, very annoyed.

"I'm right here you know!" Lynn said, but nobody acknowledged.

"Severus, you know there isn't. Besides, Lynn is a very pleasant girl." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Woman." Lynn piped in.

"Woman," Dumbledore added, "I myself have stayed with Lynn in my time of need and she was a wonderful host. She bought me some Lemon Drops when she heard I was coming." he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Fine." he sighed and fell back into his arm chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he couldn't win. "When should I be ready?"

"Tonight." Dumbledore answered.

"Tonight?!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes, tonight. You will go to your quarters, pack whatever you want to bring with you and then Lynn will escort you to your temporary home."

"Can this night get any worse?" Snape asked out loud.

"Well, its getting late. We should go. Headmaster," she bowed her head, "Let's go Severus." He reluctantly got up.

"Good night, Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape, without turning around, grunted and waved a hand. Lynn shook her head and laughed.

"This will be fun." she said sarcastically.

They walked to Snape's quarters in silence. Snape leading the way, Lynn following close behind. When they reached his office, she stepped inside.

"Wait here." he said and walked into another room.

"Alright." she said, but he was already gone. She looked around It seemed to be a sitting room. She walked over to a bookshelf. She scanned the spines. All about potions. She walked over to one of the black armchairs and sat down, waiting for Severus to return.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Severus was packing.

"Well, at least its not Potter." he said to himself as he shrunk his suitcase to fit in his pocket. He walked back into the sitting room. Lynn, who was starring into the fire place, deep in thought, didn't notice him walk in. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Oh, all finished?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes. Now how are we getting to ... where ever we're going?" he asked.

"The Knight bus." she said, straightening out her clothes.

"The Knight bus? Why couldn't we just use the Floo network?" he asked, sounding annoyed again.

"We will." she answered.

"What?" he said confused.

"Just stop asking so many questions. Lets go." she said and led him out. Once again they walked through the corridors in silence. This time Lynn leading the way. As they walked, Severus let him eyes wander. And they fell upon Lynn's lower half. Her very nice lower half at that. Lynn had the feeling she was being watched. She turned around and met Severus' gaze. She blushed and turned around. When they were out on the grounds, Severus broke the silence with another question.

"So where do you live?" he asked, Lynn stopped at the road and stuck out her wand.

"In Michigan." she said as the buss pulled up.

"Michigan?!" he said, as they stepped inside. He followed her to the back where there were two open beds. She sat on one and Severus did the same.

"Yep." she said once they were settled.

"But that's in the States." he said. No wonder she had an American accent.

"Good job." she said sarcastically. Severus chose to ignore this remark.

"How is the Knight bus going to take us overseas?" he asked.

"Its not." she said and pulled a magazine out of her pocket. "And I thought I told you to stop asking questions." she added, getting comfortable in her bed. Severus looked out the window. Since the bus was moving so fast, everything was pretty much a blur and it was making him nauseous. He looked over at Lynn. She was looking at him.

"What?!" he asked.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"No, why would I be?" he asked defensively. She shrugged. Severus looked back out the window, forgetting that he was about to be sick. She continued to stare at him. He looked back at her.

"What now?" he asked, still annoyed. She smiled.

"Your cute when your angry." she said and went back to her magazine.


	2. Where are we?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

When they reached their destination, the bus skidded to a halt, causing Lynn, who had dozed off, to fall off her bed at Severus' feet.

"Ow." she groaned. Severus took her hand and helped her up, holding it a little longer than needed. She looked at him.

"Thanks." she muttered, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"Sure." he said. They got off the bus and looked around. They were in a residential area in front of someone's house. Lynn started to walk up the path to this person's house.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere in London." she answered, not sounding very sure.

"Great." he muttered. Lynn rang the door bell. They waited. She rang again and a plump woman answered the door.

"Oh hello, Lynn. Come in then." she said.

"Thank you, come on Severus." Lynn said stepping inside. They followed the woman to a room in the back, which had a fireplace in it.

"Here you go, Lynn, it's all yours." the woman said gesturing to the fireplace. "If you'll excuse me." the woman left them alone in the room.

"So where are we going again?" asked Severus.

"2387 Lakeshore drive, Grosse Pointe Shores, Michigan, United States." Lynn answered.

"Oh, right." Severus said.

"So, go ahead." Lynn said.

"Fine." he said. Severus stepped into the fireplace, "2387 Lakeshore drive, Grosse Pointe Shores, Michigan, United States." he repeated. He stepped out the fireplace. Lynn stepped out shortly after. She took out her wand and cleaned up all the soot that had come from the fireplace.

"Well, this is home," she said to Severus. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." she said and led him down a hallway. "Here's the loo," she said, pointing to the first door, "And in here is the kitchen, "she pointed through a doorway. There were two more doors down the hallway, but Lynn led him back into the living room. "This, of course, is the living room," she said, then walked towards a spiraling staircase, that Severus had noticed when he first arrived. Lynn went first which wasn't a good idea because it had given Severus a clear view of her backside. He smirked. When they reached the top of the stairs, she led him down another hallway. "This is my room," she pointed to an open door, "This is Abi's room." He stopped,

"Who's Abi?" he asked.

"Oh, Abi is my best friend, she lives here too." Lynn answered.

"Is she a muggle?" he asked.

"No of course not." Lynn said.

"Oh good." he sighed.

"Anyway, here is another loo, and this-" she opened a door. "-is your room." They stepped inside. It was all white, from floor to ceiling.

"Are you serious?" he said. She flicked her wand, and the room now sported a Slytherin theme, black and green.

"Yep," she smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Well," he took his suitcase out of his pocket and threw it on his bed. "What now?"

"Are you hungry? I could make something for you." she said hopefully.

"You cook?" he asked.

"God, you ask so many questions. Yes, I do cook. Very well." she said.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Actually, I am kind of hungry." he said.

"Good," she said smiling. She led him back down to the kitchen. He sat down on a bar stool as she looked through the fridge.

"Hm...what do you want?" she asked.

"How about some kind of desert." he said, "Something that would go good with coffee."

"I could make cookies." she said, gathering the ingredients.

"From scratch? Don't you use any magic?" he asked.

"Yes from scratch. And I use magic when its time to clean up. I like to bake things, its..." she looked for a word, "...relaxing."

"Ok," he shrugged. He looked around for something to entertain himself with. Lynn had set the ingredients down on a counter and was pouring him a cup of coffee. He found a magazine and picked it up.

"People magazine?" he asked

"Yeah, it's a muggle magazine." She handed him his coffee and a paper.

"Thanks. What's this?" he asked.

"The Quibbler. Abi gets it. There's a Prophet in the living room, if you would rather have that." she said putting on an apron.

"No, this is fine." he said and started to read. Lynn put her hair up, turned on a radio and started on her cookies.


	3. Muggles Muggles, Muggles

Chapter 3: Muggles, Muggles, Muggles

Once she had put the cookies in the oven, she came and sat with Severus. He looked up at her.

"So now how long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"15 minutes," she said. She grabbed the People magazine and flipped through it until she came to the crossword puzzle. She took a pen out of her pocket and started working on it. Severus looked at her. She was good-looking. She had black hair with one red tips. Her body was okay, she wasn't too fat or too skinny. Just average. But she wasn't too average, a little part of his mind kept telling him. She was kind and sweet too him, and beautiful. He went back to his paper, trying to clear his mind. 15 minutes later a timer went off and Lynn went to retrieve the cookies. Severus looked at the puzzle Lynn had been working on. It was finished. He looked up.

"You finished the whole puzzle in 15 minutes?" he half asked, half stated.

"Yeah. I've been doing those since I was 13." she said. He looked back at the puzzle. He didn't know the answers to any of the questions. It was all about muggle things:

"29 Across: "Com" or "org" alternative (in URL)"

"34 down: Meet the (2000 Ben Stiller movie" Who the hell was Ben Stiller?

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked, (yet again...).

"Well, I've lived with muggles almost all my life." she said, while putting the cookies on a plate.

"Really? Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts." she said, smiling because she knew he was going to ask how.

"But you live in America."

"Well, me and my dad lived in London for a little while, maybe 8 years." she said.

"I see. Then you moved back here?"

"Yup." she set the plate down between them, "Careful, they might still be hot." she said. He picked one up.

"Good?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. It's delicious." he answered.

"I'm glad." she said smiling. She took one herself and began eating, as Abi walked in. She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. She had the tips of her blonde hair dyed purple.

"Hey! We didn't here you come in." Lynn said.

"Hello. This must be our guest. I'm Abi." she stuck out her hand.

"Severus Snape." he said. She thought for a moment.

"Hm...Snape, Snape. Ah yes! From school. I remember you." He just nodded. " Well, I'll be in the basement if anyone wants me. And I'm taking some of the delicious looking cookies with me." she said and left.

"You didn't mention a basement on the tour." he said to Lynn.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget the basement? You want to go se it now?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" he sad. She got up and led him back into the hallway towards one of the doors Severus had noticed earlier. There were door beads instead of a door. They walked down the flight of stairs and when the reached the bottom, Severus looked around. There was a big TV with a black leather couch, leather love seat and a leather chair around it. There was also a bookshelf and a computer. There seemed to be another part of the basement, but it was separated with curtains.

"C'mon," Lynn said and led him over to the couch.

"Oh, hey guys." Abi said. She was lying on the couch. Lynn sat on the love seat and Severus took a seat on the chair. He looked over at Lynn. She had put her feet up on the couch and was watching TV. He looked to the TV. They seemed to be watching about a man who dresses up as a woman to get an acting job. He sighed. He was not going to do well in the muggle world.


	4. A glass of water

Chapter 4: A Glass of Water

"Severus." Lynn said, trying to wake him up. He had dozed off during the movie. He grunted. "C'mon, lets go to bed." she said, Severus laughed inwardly at how this statement sounded. She took his hand and he reluctantly got up. He was regularly to dignified to have any one help him to his room, but he liked Lynn's hand in his, so he played along. Still holding his hand, she carefully led him up the stairs. When they were in the living room, she let go of his hand. He found himself disappointed. When they were upstairs, she turned to him.

"Okay, here's your room. Do you have everything you need?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." he said.

"Okay then. Good night." she walked to her own room and closed the door. He sighed and closed the door to his own room. He looked around, his suitcase had been unpacked and his clothes put neatly in a wardrobe. Did she have a house-elf? He changed into some muggle night clothes that had been laid out on the bed for him, black pants and a white under shirt.

A few hours later, after still not falling asleep, he decided to go get a glass of water. He got up and quietly walked out of his room. Abi's door was shut, but Lynn's was cracked open. He had remembered her closing it all the way. He shrugged and continued down the spiral staircase and to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. Lynn was sitting at he table. He cleared his throat. She looked up, setting her mug down on the table.

"Oh hi Severus." she said quietly.

"I came to get a glass of water." he explained.

"Oh, here, let me get it for you." she stood up and walked over to the cupboard. She was wearing a black top with red pants that rode low on her hips. As she reached for the glass, her shirt went up exposing the curve of her back. Severus forced himself to look away. She put two ice cubes in the glass and filled it with water. She set it down in from of him and returned to her seat.

"Thanks." he said. She smiled at him.

"No problem." she said.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Even at one a.m. you still ask questions."

"I was just trying to make conversation." he said defending himself.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you." she said. "Well, to answer your question, I had too much on my mind. I needed something chocolaty." she showed him her mug. I had hot chocolate in it.

"Oh." he said looking down at his glass.

"Yeah. What about you?" she asked, he almost blushed.

"Same, except for the chocolate part." he answered, not looking up from his glass. He had been thinking about Lynn. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Oh, I see." she said. He could feel her starring at him. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"What?" he asked, with a sense of de-ja-vu. She blushed and looked down at her mug.

"Nothing." she lied. There was an awkward silence. Lynn broke it by standing up and walking over to the sink. She poured out the contents of her mug and put it in the sink. She looked at Severus, who had been watching her.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Will you be okay be yourself?" she asked.

"Yes." he said, not wanting her to go.

"Ok then, goodnight. "she said

"Goodnight." he replied and she left. He sighed. Why did she have to be so nice to him? He got up and set his own glass in the sing. He walked back up to his room, her door was closed. He fell onto his bed and let out another sigh. He stared at the ceiling. Sleep just wouldn't come. He thought of Lynn. He felt himself smile. Something he didn't do very often. He heard a door open and close. He assumed it was someone going to the bathroom. He listened and sure enough, the bathroom door open and close. He found himself disappointed. A part of him had wanted that to be Lynn coming to his room. He sighed. He knew Lynn didn't feel that way about him. He heard a flush, a door open and close, then another door open and close. Then silence. Then again, she did say he was cute when he was angry. He was angry a lot. He finally felt his eyelids get heavy. Oh well, he'd have to figure it out tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Lynn was having the same dilemma. Did Severus fancy her? He did act sort of strange around her. Sort of like he was trying to be nice be couldn't. She smiled. Typical of Severus. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 1:47 am. She yawned. Oh well, tomorrow is another day.

Abi looked at the clock. It read 1:40 am. What had Lynn and Severus been doing downstairs at 1:00 in the morning? She got up to go to the bathroom. Both of them were in their rooms With the doors closed. She used the loo and went back to bed. Oh well, she'd have to ask Lynn tomorrow after she got home from work.


	5. The Christmas Tree

Chapter 5: The Christmas tree

Lynn was the first one up. She got dressed and crept down stairs, her heels clicking as she took each step. Abi always teased her about wearing shoes in the house. She stepped into the kitchen and decided they were having pancakes for breakfast. She made them each two pan size flap jacks and set the table. As she was digging through the cupboard, looking for the syrup, Severus walked in.

"There you are! Ya basturd..." Lynn said standing up with the syrup in her hand "Oh! Severus!"

"I'm going to assume you were talking to the syrup." he said, smirking.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." she blushed and set the bottle on the table. Severus took a seat as Abi walked in, still in her night clothes and still half asleep. She plopped down across from Severus.

"Mmm...coffee." she took a long drink from her mug. Severus and Lynn exchanged glances. Breakfast continued in silence.

When they were finished, Abi left for work and Lynn took out her wand and cleared the table. She looked at Severus.

"I'm going shopping today. Do you need anything? She asked. He though for a moment.

"Something to do while your gone?" he said

"Aw..." she laughed. He didn't look amused. "Don't worry, there's plenty to do here." she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, your welcome to use any of my kitchen utensils to brew potions," he considered this, "or you could watch TV, or read a book." she suggested.

"Since I was being rushed out of the castle, I forgot to pack any." he said

"Oh, well, there's a book shelf in the basement. I don't know if any of it will interest you though. There are some books on Quidditch. Do you like Quidditch?" she asked.

"Some what." he replied.

"Ok then. I'll be back in a few hours." she said and left. Once he was sure she was gone, he decided he would examine the house more closely. Lynn was horrible at tours. He got up and soon found himself at Lynn's room. He pushed open the door. The walls were white and the carpet was a deep red. There was a large, black, four poster bed with a deep red canopy. Across from the bed, there was a dresser with a mirror. There were various things strewn on it: jewelry, make-up, brushes, etc. He found a door and opened it. It was a walk in closet. He looked around. I was full of clothes, obviously. He looked down. There were tons of shoes all over the floor. He looked up. There was an equal amount of purses on the shelf. He also noticed two plastic containers. One labeled "Photos" and a smaller one labeled "Articles". He opened the smaller. Inside, there were newspaper clippings. "Featherstone On A Roll: 3 More Death Eaters Caught" one read. There was a picture of Lynn, He put the article back in the box, and the box back on its shelf. He turned around to leave and saw some drawings taped to the inside of the door. They were drawings of clothes. Good drawings. Each one was initialed, "L.F.". Lynn Featherstone. He stepped out of the closet and closed the door. He left Lynn's room and went down to the basement. He found the book shelf Lynn had mentioned and scanned the spines. Most of them were muggle books. Severus continued to look until he found a suitable read. He sat down on the love seat where Lynn had sat the night before and began to read.

Awhile later, Severus set the book down and got up. Bathroom break. He stepped out of the loo a few minutes later just as Lynn walked in the door.

"Oh hello Severus!" she said.

"Hello." he said, "So what exactly did you shop for?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing special." she took off her coat, and threw it on a nearby couch. "Hey! Do you want to help me put up the Christmas tree?" she asked.

"Isn't it a little early?" he asked.

"No, not really. There's only two weeks left. C'mon...please?" she begged.

"Alright fine." he sighed, inwardly happy that he would get to spend time alone with her.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry, it will be fun." she smiled at him. "I'll be right back." and she ran to the basement. He plopped down on a chair and waited for Lynn to return. She came back with a box in her hand. She set it down on the nearby coffee table.

"Come over here." she motioned for him to follow. They walked over to a cleared spot next to the spiral staircase. Lynn pulled a miniature pine tree out of her pocket and set it on the floor. She stepped back next to Severus and smiled at him. With one swift flick of her wand, the three inch tree grew to seven feet.

"Impressive." he said.

"Thank you." she retrieved the box from the table and brought it over to the tree. She opened it and inside there were decorations for the tree. Severus bent down to pick one up, when Lynn stopped.

"Wait a minute." she ran over to one of her bags, dug through it, then came back with a small, gift wrapped box. "Here, its for you." She handed him the box. He opened it and pulled out a sparkling black bulb with the name 'Severus Snape' etched on it in green letter. It had very ornate designs all over it.

"See." she pulled two bulbs out of the other box, one that had Abi's name on it and one that had Lynn's name on it. "Me and Abi each have one, so I thought you might like one too since you'll be spending Christmas here."

"Thank you, it's wonderful." he tried a smile, which she returned.

"Your welcome. Now, shall we start on the tree?" she asked.

"Of course." he answered.


	6. Abi's Inquiry

A/N: Thanks to xPheonixx. I loved hearing from you!

Chapter 6: Abi's Inquiry

"Marshmallows?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I always put marshmallows in my hot chocolate." Lynn answered. "Do you want some in yours?"

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll have some." he held out his mug and she placed two big white marshmallows in it.

"So, has it been as bad as you thought it would be?" she asked.

"Has what been as bad as I thought it would be?"

"Staying here, with me," she said

"Oh," he looked down at his mug, "No, its not as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, its not bad at all." he looked up at her.

"Well, thank you." she smiled at him. Their faces were moving closer until Abi walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home! And I see you put up the tree without me." Lynn blushed and looked away Severus.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." she said.

"Oh no, not at all." Abi looked from Lynn to Severus, who was tracing the edge of his mug with his finger. "Um, Lynn, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." she looked to Severus, "I'll be right back." she got up and followed Abi into the living room, out of earshot.

"What's up?" Lynn asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Abi said.

"What?"

"What were you and Sna-Severus, doing downstairs last night at one a.m.?"

"Oh that! Nothing. I came downstairs to make some hot chocolate because I couldn't sleep and then Severus came down a little while later for a glass of water. That's all." Lynn explained.

"You like him don't you?" Abi asked.

"What?!"

"I know you do. I see the way you look at him." Abi teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lynn and Severus sittin' in a tree..."

"Stop it!" Lynn smacked her arm.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Abi continued.

"Uh! Ok! Fine! I do like him." Lynn said blushing profusely, "You're so childish."

"I knew it!"

Severus, who had been listening in the doorway, walked back to his seat. So she did like him. He looked down at his mug. Both the marshmallows had melted. Lynn and Abi walked back into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Severus asked innocently.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. Would you like some coco Abi?" Lynn said, avoiding his gaze.

"Sure, I'd love some." Abi said. She turned to Severus as Lynn got a mug out of the cupboard.

"So, I see Lynn let you help her put up the tree."

"Abi!" Lynn said.

"Just kidding." Abi said. Lynn went back to the coco. Abi turned back to Severus and lowered her voice so Lynn couldn't hear.

"She must really like you. She almost always has to put up the tree by herself. She's a little OCD. If ya know what I mean." Abi whispered.

"Riiight." Severus said, as Lynn set a mug down in front of Abi.

"Whatever she said, it isn't true." Lynn said.

"Calm your pants, I didn't say anything bad." Abi said, then took her mug down to the basement.

"What did she say about me?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing bad. She was just blabbing on about the tree or something." Severus said.

"Oh," Lynn laughed nervously. "Well, It's getting kind of late. I think I'm gonna turn in." she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said, looking her in the eye. Again, Lynn had blushed and looked away. She left and soon after, Severus did the same.

As he was walking to his room, Lynn came out of the bathroom, almost running into him.

"Oh, Sorry," she laughed nervously

"It's okay," he said and moved aside.

"Thanks," she muttered and went to her room. Severus walked into his own room, changed, and got into bed. He starred up at the black ceiling and let out a sigh. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky. Just like at Hogwarts. He let out another sigh. He was actually starting to miss Hogwarts. He starred into the ceiling. It started to snow. What should he get Lynn for Christmas?

A/N: reviews make me happy, when I'm happy, I update!


End file.
